


On Edge

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, Gets kind of fluffy at the end, Hux has fun with a riding crop, Kylo's blindfolded, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Slight blood mention, Some verbal abuse and humiliation, dom!hux, ruined orgasm, sub!Kylo, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux decides it's time for Kylo's punishment for destroying the interrogation room on Starkiller base.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Perhaps I should just give up on you myself. Leave you to dress and return to your own quarters.”</em>
</p>
<p> <em>“No!” Kylo spoke out of turn before he could bite his tongue. Hux smirked for just a moment before schooling his own expression.</em></p>
<p> <em>“No, you don’t want that. You want someone to guide you, to allow you to atone for your failures, someone to praise you when you’ve done well.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	On Edge

_’My quarters. 2000 hours.’_

Honestly, Kylo expected the message after the destruction of the last interrogation room. He was surprised it had been put off this long, even with the destruction of Starkiller base. Hux must have gotten lost in his work before he remembered Kylo had gotten off scot-free with his last destructive rampage.

Kylo could have turned back or gone straight to his room. However, in a way, he looked forward to these meetings. It became cathartic to both men. They both were able to let loose for a temporary reprieve. Hux let go of his frustration while Kylo was able to give in completely to Hux. It was one of the few times he didn’t feel his own rage just below the surface.

The moment he stepped into the room, he removed his helmet before Hux could chastise him for hiding his face. As per usual, Hux donned only a pair of black slacks and his black uniform jacket. Kylo had been right on time, no earlier, no later. Hux stood in the center of his room, his desk pushed out of the way, his posture impossibly perfect. Kylo set his helmet on the floor by the door. He knew better than to begin undressing himself. Kylo barely spared a glance to Hux’s bed, lined with simple devices that were meant to cause different levels of pain or pleasure. They were Hux’s usual tools, things he could manage to get his hands on without causing too much suspicion.

Hux stepped closer to Kylo. He placed a hand on Kylo’s lower back until Kylo straightened his posture to Hux’s liking. Only then did Hux reach for the wide belt around Kylo’s waist. With each piece of clothing Hux removed, he folded and laid in a pile near the door, with Kylo’s mask. It was a tedious process for Kylo. By the time Hux had stripped him down to just his leggings, he was already hard. Hux paid no attention to his as he ordered Kylo onto all fours.

Kylo lowered himself slowly onto his knees, then his hands. He couldn’t see Hux behind him, so he decided to just close his eyes and wait for the inevitable smack of his gloved hand. After several smacks, the muted pain became a constant throb on his backside.

Hux pulled down his leggings to his mid-thigh region. A few moments later, Kylo felt the smooth leather stinging against his already tender skin. This time the pain was sharp and warm. Kylo’s fingers clawed against the durasteel floor. With nothing to grip, his fingers just slid towards his palm until his knuckles were white.

No words were exchanged, not yet. Kylo’s pride kept him from crying out but his breath hitched after every hit. He counted ten times Hux’s hand landed on his backside before his upper body gave out and he found his cheek pressed against the cool durasteel floor.

Kylo heard the order to remove his leggings, but he couldn’t get his limbs to respond fast enough. Hux offered ‘assistance’ by pulling the waistband harshly down. Kylo ended up ungracefully falling onto his back on the floor. The cold floor felt nice on his back, not so much on his stinging backside.

Hux commanded him back on his hands and knees while he walked over to his bed to retrieve the black riding crop. Kylo could feel the small leather tip against his spine as Hux drew it down each vertebra ever so slowly. The leather agitated the already sore skin of Kylo’s ass before coming down in a harsh ‘thwap!’ sound on the middle of his thigh. Hux didn’t allow him much time to collect his bearings before bringing the leather down on his other thigh. His still-gloved hand caressed the burning marks on his buttocks while the crop kept making mark after mark on his thighs. The soft sensation paired with the sharp sting of the crop was beginning to make him drip pre-ejaculate onto the floor.

Hux kicked his legs apart, the rubber of the boot digging into his skin. He didn’t have time to pay much attention to the pain in his knees as the crop trailing up from his testicles to the cleft of his ass had him trying to suppress a shudder. He brought the crop back up to hit him right below his left shoulder blade. Kylo couldn’t decide whether he wanted to lean away or towards the pain. He ended up letting his upper body crumple back down against the floor as the whacks peppered his back.

“Do you think you’ve had enough?” Hux asked as he walked around Kylo’s trembling form. Kylo shook his head. “You think I should keep going until you’re as utterly wrecked as that interrogation room?” Hux stopped in front of Kylo; Ren could only see his boots pointed towards his face. Kylo nodded weakly. “It’s only fair, isn’t it?” Hux stooped to pet Kylo’s head while Kylo nodded weakly again. “Sit up.”

Kylo willed his body to push himself up onto his knees then back against his heels. Hux let the tip of the crop pass along the insides of his thighs, tickling Ren and making him squirm. The squirming only got worse as he felt the leather along his length. A few more slow strokes and Kylo’s fingers dug into his thighs to resist the urge to touch himself.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Hux smiled. It reminded Kylo of a predator’s grin while he played with his prey. He held the leather tip towards Kylo’s unopened lips. Kylo could see the drops of opaque pre-ejaculate Hux had let drip onto the crop. “Go on; It’s your mess. Clean it up.”

Slowly, Kylo brought his tongue down on the leather, his lips not far behind. Hux stayed still as he watched Kylo close his eyes and practically suck on the tip of the crop. He let it go with a soft slurping sound. Hux looked at the saliva-coated tip with disgust before letting it fall to his side. He brought the tip of his shined boot to the base of Kylo’s cock. The top of his boot pressed against the bottom of his length while the very front nudged against Kylo’s testicles. Kylo brought his hands behind his back, grabbed onto his one wrist tightly, and leaned forward into Hux’s careless touch.

“You’d get off just from this, if I allowed you to, wouldn’t you?” Hux tilted his head with that same predatory grin.

“Yes,” Kylo groaned breathlessly. He quickly added, “General,” to keep from getting reprimanded with the wet tip of the crop.

Hux allowed Kylo to rut against him for another minute. He watched Kylo’s cock drip onto the bottom of his hemmed pants, the clear drop soaking into the dry fabric into non-existence. He pulled his boot away before Kylo came. Hux went over to the bed to grab the thin, leather belt with a sharp snap. Kylo closed his eyes tight, expecting a sharp snap to follow on his back. Instead, he felt the general’s smooth, leathered hands guiding his wrists down so his palms were joined over the small of his back, pulling his arms back tight. The belt was wrapped around his wrists a couple times, keeping his hands together, until he felt Hux clasp the belt closed. He pulled on it to make sure it wasn’t too tight but was tight enough to keep Kylo bound.

Hux remained behind him, ghosting fingertips along Kylo’s back and into his hair with an affectionate scratch. “Should I blindfold you, as well? You wouldn’t be so concerned with observing me, then,” Hux mused to himself. “Would you like that?” he asked Kylo.

“As you wish, general,” Kylo kept to a neutral tone. In the end, it was entirely up to Hux and what he believed would be best.

Hux pushed his head forward sharply. He came dangerously close to his head smacking the durasteel floor before Hux’s fingers tangled in his hair pulled back. Kylo bit back a gasp of pain and shock.

“I asked of your opinion, not your servility. What would you prefer?” Hux repeated in an even tone.

“I would prefer to be blindfolded,” Kylo felt a slight pricking behind his eyes. He was partial to the idea of having a blindfold to cover any tears that may fall.

“Then you will go without,” Hux returned to his feet behind Kylo, removing his hands from anywhere on his body. He wasn’t all that surprised by Hux’s retaliation. Of course, he would choose the opposite of Kylo’s voiced wishes.

Hux brought himself to kneel in front of Kylo, still maintaining that damn perfect posture. Kylo was still hunched over but brought himself up straighter to meet Hux’s gaze.

“Why did you allow your anger to get the better of you on several occasions that day?” Hux tilted his head just so while he inquired. “If you had kept a level head, we could have solved many of the problems that had arisen.”

Kylo remained silent for a few moments, contemplating on how to phrase his response. “The Force—“

“I’ve heard it before, Kylo,” Hux cut him off with a voice that wasn’t louder than Kylo’s voice but brought him to an abrupt stop anyways.

“It isn’t a lie.”

“No, I suppose not. But, surely we should be making some sort of progress by now.”

“We are,” Kylo insisted.

“I thought we were,” Hux continued as if Kylo hadn’t said a word. “But your actions have proved otherwise. You allowed the escape of the girl to get the better of you. How do you suppose you’ll be valuable if you allow every little thing to pierce you?”

“That wasn’t a little mishap. She could have been helpful to our cause.”

“Our cause? You truly think she would have willingly given up what we wanted?”

“She would have had no choice.”

“How so? You weren’t able to get a simple map from her the first time. What made you think the second time would go any better?”

“Supreme Leader’s guidance.”

Hux nodded curtly. “Perhaps it’s the apprentice’s weakness. No amount of guidance would be enough. She bested you in a saber fight, an instrument you should have been more adept with.”

Kylo’s face flushed and his cock throbbed from Hux’s cruel tone.

“Perhaps I should just give up on you myself. Leave you to dress and return to your own quarters.”

“No!” Kylo spoke out of turn before he could bite his tongue. Hux smirked for just a moment before schooling his own expression.

“No, you don’t want that. You want someone to guide you, to allow you to atone for your failures, someone to praise you when you’ve done well.” Hux caressed Kylo’s cheek. Kylo leaned into the promised touch. Hux quickly changed his grip so he could grab ahold of Kylo’s chin, his fingertips digging into Kylo’s jaw. “If you ever do well,” Hux’s icy glare made Kylo shiver.

All too soon, Hux’s free hand began stroking Kylo’s erection from base to tip in slow, tight strokes. It took everything Kylo had to keep himself up somewhat straight. His hands grasped at each other behind his back, fingers grabbing on tightly to the opposing hand. The pain of his grip was counteracted by the slow, teasing strokes. Hux knew how to jump over the fine line between pleasure and pain like it was his job. Kylo felt teeth on his neck. He was sure he would end up with several bite marks between his neck and shoulder when Hux was done.

He gasped as Hux broke the skin, the sensation of blood dripping down from his collarbone made him shiver once again. Hux’s tongue caught the scarlet drop on his chest. All he managed to do was smear blood along Kylo’s skin.

“You’d let me do anything to you right now, wouldn’t you?” Hux continued his slow strokes but loosened his grip.

“Yes, General,” Kylo said so eagerly.

“All I have to do is pay you a half-hearted compliment and touch you. You fall so easily into line,” Hux mused. “Then again, it’s to be expected. The promise of power keeps you kneeled before Snoke. Naturally you need someone else to hold your leash, someone telling you what to do and how to do it.” Hux bit into Kylo’s other shoulder. The blood pooled between his teeth then flowed down Kylo’s front when he took his mouth off Kylo. He could taste the bitter, metallic liquid on his lips and tongue. Kylo’s cock flexed against his hand as his big eyes stared at Hux’s lips. Kylo licked his own chapped lips quickly, almost disappointed he couldn’t taste the blood residing on Hux’s lips.

“If I told you to beg, you would,” Hux continued in his condescending tone. “Force, you’d beg me to fuck you, if I let you.”

Kylo felt himself flush. He knew he would, but having Hux say it out loud made it more shameful, somehow.

“Is that right?” Hux’s fingers tightened around his length. “Of course it is,” Hux answered before Kylo did. “If you’re good, I’ll fuck you, how about that? You don’t even need to beg. Much.”

Kylo nodded eagerly. He still didn’t know how Hux did this to him. He shouldn’t be so…submissive to him, shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he did. Had Hux been Force-sensitive, Ren would be sure he was using the Force somehow. But he wasn’t; this mere human exerted a control no one else had over him and he was loving every second of it. He wanted to do nothing but please him. He wanted Hux to continue to pay attention to him, tell him he did good. He felt like he would do anything for that.

That was the only reason he told Hux to stop in that moment. Any more and Ren felt like he would come before Hux was done with him. Hux paused immediately then patted Ren’s head.

“Good boy. Wouldn’t want you coming before I could fuck you, do we?” Hux brushed a finger against Kylo’s cheek and lips. Kylo opened his mouth to suck on the digit. “Let’s move this to the bed.”

“Do we have to?” Kylo wasn’t looking forward to being tied down, he never did. It made him somewhat claustrophobic, being bound at all four limbs. It really didn’t help when Hux made him do it himself.

“Are you arguing?” Hux pulled Ren’s chin up sharply to meet his eyes.

“No, general,” Kylo murmured, resigned. Hux cleared off the objects he had rejected to use, giving Kylo more room as he grabbed the black bonds that Hux left on each corner of the bed. They easily blended in with the black fabric of his blankets. No one could find them if they weren’t privy to that information.

Kylo took his time reluctantly pulling the bonds over and closed tightly on his ankles. He used the Force to assist with the binding of his wrists, crossed above his head. With a simple tug, he was pleased with his work, he waited for Hux. The sheets beneath him felt cool against his abused back; it was almost a relief.

“Good,” Hux said as he straddled Kylo’s abdomen. He kept himself far enough away to keep Kylo’s cock from leaking on the back of his uniform, but far enough back to give him access to Ren’s broad chest. His fingers ghosted over Kylo’s erect, pink nipples. His body was quick to buck up in response. That earned him a nice slap across the cheek, the skin darkening to a nice scarlet within seconds.

“You know better,” Hux reprimanded lightly. “Apologize.” Hux jerked Kylo’s head back and nipped at his neck until he did so. “Good, now stay.”

Kylo whimpered under Hux’s rough treatment of his nipples. Between his nimble fingers tweaking them, playing between a painful ache and pleasure, and Hux’s teeth adding a sharp pain to the mix, Kylo was effectively brought to tears.

Hux stopped eventually, letting Kylo’s chest heave with each breath until he settled. He reached over to the table, where the silken black fabric lay. With more care than Kylo had expected, Hux laid the fabric over his eyes then lifted his head to fasten it in place, effectively cutting off his sense of vision.

Kylo felt the weight on his belly disappear, with it the feeling of Hux’s presence. His hands gripped the bindings anxiously. The blindfold made him feel even more closed in. “Hux,” his voice wavered slightly while he tried to prop himself up onto his elbows. The fastenings didn’t allow him to do more than lift his head.

A fleeting hand on his chest served to settle him. Hux shushed him as if he was quieting a fussy child. “I’m just grabbing something, Kylo.” The name on Hux’s tongue sent shivers down his spine as he tried to relax back against the sheets.

It was a while before the weight on his stomach returned, but frequently, there was a brush of a hand somewhere on his skin, a light, reassuring touch to keep him grounded.

Soon enough, the familiar weight of Hux settled back down on him. The warm body holding him down even more should have made him more anxious, but Hux’s presence was calming in the midst of everything else. Ren found that he trusted Hux completely in these situations. He wouldn’t break him any more than he needed.

The weight moved down between his open thighs. He could feel the fabric of Hux’s slacks against the insides of his thighs. Expecting to feel an intrusion of Hux’s fingers, it surprised him to feel Hux’s warm, slick hand wrapping around his cock.

“Clearly my technique needs changing. Pain doesn’t seem to work, so we’ll just have to try something new. Do you understand, Kylo?”

Kylo nodded.

“You aren’t to climax until I allow you to. Can you manage that?”

“Yes, general.” Kylo’s hands tightened on the bindings again when Hux’s hand began slow, loose strokes.

“You are to tell me if it’s too much.”

“Yes, general,” Kylo repeated. The only sounds afterwards were Kylo’s pants and the sound of Hux’s hand slipping wetly over his cock. Hux had his free hand near the crease of his thigh and pelvic region; his grip hard enough to bruise the fair skin. He paused every time Kylo’s hips even slightly thrust up. The hand around him wasn’t fast or tight enough to bring him off completely but it was torturously arousing. He knew nothing past that slack, lackadaisical caress of Hux’s hand; he didn’t care about anything else.

Kylo realized just how patient the general was. The constant thrum of arousal without meeting a peak was slowly driving Ren mad. All Kylo could do was dig his toes into the sheets and focus on not moving into Hux’s velvety, soft palm.

Before Kylo completely lost it, Hux did tighten his hand and speed up to bring Kylo to the sweet edge of orgasm but not anything more. He removed his hand completely, leaving Kylo whimpering in frustration.

Hux chuckled quietly. “You’re in for one _long_ night, Kylo Ren.”

“As you wish, general,” Ren choked out, his voice cracking on Hux’s title. Hux dragged his fingertip lightly from the base of Kylo’s cock to the bright red head and over the slippery slit. Kylo gasped in a breath, his entire body tensing.

“Relax,” Hux squeezed Kylo’s hip tightly. Kylo held back a yelp and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He let his hands drop against the softer pillowcase. With each slow, tight stroke from tip down to the base of his cock, Kylo took another deep breath to keep himself as relaxed as he could. Hux kept him on that edge for as long as it pleased him.

Finally, he gave Ren a short break that allowed him to breathe normally. His cock was leaking an obscene amount of pre-ejaculate that was mixing with the slick oil Hux had generously applied to his cock.

Hux reached over for the towel he had set on the edge of the bed to clean his hand off. From the other side of the bed, he grabbed the small dark purple vibrator. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to send Ren reeling.

He allowed Kylo to compose himself as much as he could before massaging his testicles. The tip of the vibrator was brought from the base to the head of Kylo’s cock. Hux flipped the vibrator so it was pressed lengthwise against the underside of his cock and turned it on.

“Oh!” Kylo groaned. He could feel the material he was bound by dig into his wrists and ankles as he pulled them tight. His back arched as far as he could off the bed.

“Let me hear you,” Hux leaned over him to growl. Kylo immediately let off a loud whine, his hips attempting to grind up against Hux and his toes curling against the sheets. Hux let go of Kylo’s balls to hold his hips down. He could feel Kylo’s Force powers sparking off of his skin in his excitement.

Hux had to shift to straddle Kylo’s thighs to keep him still and even despite Hux’s weight on his lap, he was still managing to squirm under Hux. Hux, himself, was having quite the reaction to Kylo’s display; his tented slacks mere centimeters from touching Ren’s bare erection. He chose to ignore his own pleasure for the time being.

“Stop. Oh, Hux, stop!” Ren groaned loudly, his head thrashing from side to side. Hux removed his hands and the vibrator from Kylo’s sweaty body. “Stars, Hux! Fuck! Where the _fuck_ did you get that?” Kylo’s chest heaved with every deep breath he took to settle himself down.

Hux replaced the vibrator after Kylo’s outburst, sending him thrashing as much as he was capable. “Hux, no, no! Stop! I’m gonna cum!”

“Where’s that self-restraint you so claim to have?”

“I don’t! I can’t—Hux, please!”

Hux dropped the vibrator between Kylo’s legs and hopped up on his stomach to push Kylo’s shoulders down to keep him from moving so much. He quickly shifted a hand to Ren’s dark locks, tugging harshly just because Hux could. The pain at his scalp and warmth of Hux’s body provided just enough stimulation to toss him carelessly over that edge without the vibrator or Hux’s hand, or any stimulation on his cock. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He let off a choked sob as his cock bobbed and emptied on the back of Hux’s uniform and on his lower abdomen.

Hux took a deep breath to quell his own lust and slight discomfort from Ren making a mess of his uniform. He gently lifted Ren’s head and pulled the black silk free. He lowered Kylo’s head back onto the pillow and quickly opened the binding around his wrists then each ankle. Kylo was still panting as Hux grabbed the towel he had used earlier and wiped off Kylo’s stomach.

While Kylo pushed his exhausted, spent body up into a sitting position while Hux peeled off his soiled jacket. That hadn’t ended as Hux had wanted, but he would have to adjust.

“That was _awful_ ,” Kylo’s voice sounded overused and weak.

“Have you been sufficiently wrecked?” Hux asked quietly, hoping for a joking tone.

Ren’s laugh bubbled up out of nowhere. 

“Are you okay?” Hux asked in a more serious tone.

“Yeah. Just don’t touch me for a couple minutes. Stars, who knew you could be so cruel?”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Ren lowered himself back down to curl around Hux and put his head in Hux’s lap. He took the hint and pushed his fingers through Kylo’s hair gently. Hux kept his gaze straight ahead, hoping Kylo wouldn’t notice or comment on Hux’s rather obvious show of affection that just wouldn’t go down.

“Where _did_ you get that?” Kylo glanced behind Hux where the small toy was still vibrating. Hux reached behind him to flip it back off.

“I came across it on one of our missions to the Outer Rim. It was discreet and easy to hide in a pocket.”

“It’s…rather strong,” Kylo murmured.

“Too strong?”

“No, just new. You’ll have to go a little slower next time.” Kylo shifted closer until he could feel Hux’s abdomen on his forehead. He could feel Hux’s erection against his shoulder, but since Hux had made him suffer, he wasn’t going to give him any reprieve, not yet.

Hux would wait until Kylo was ready then take him into the ‘fresher and clean him up. The bacta patches would heal any nasty looking cuts on his back or thighs. Kylo insisted on keeping the bite marks on his shoulders. Only after Kylo was showered and tucked under the covers would Hux retreat to the ‘fresher to take care of himself. That was how this arrangement worked. That would be how it continued to flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, this is kinda the first BDSM fic I've written. If I got anything wrong, or forgot to tag something, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
